


【丕植】七步之遥（第一卷·5）

by jiugongzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiugongzi/pseuds/jiugongzi





	【丕植】七步之遥（第一卷·5）

自己心心念的人就软在自己怀中喘气儿，滚烫的手勾着自己的脖子，眼神迷离，面如桃花，启唇呢喃，杨修拿出了十二分的定力才抱着他走进四公子府。  
却不料曹丕的人早已在府门口等候多时，那传话的人显得有几分焦急：“主簿大人，今日是二公子大喜之日，小的特地来请——”  
“四公子已醉成这个样子，恕改天再去道喜。”杨修匆匆抛下一句后便转身走了进去。

他抱着曹植径直进了卧室，府里的仆人只道是曹植又醉得不省人事，便欲帮忙，却不料被杨修呵斥到门外。  
那药兑在酒里，又不知下了多少分量，曹植喝得急，此时发作起来竟如烈油煎心，百蚁噬骨。  
“好难受……难受……”他此时一身醉红，遍体滚烫，从嘴里出来的声音，也比往日缠绵魅人了许多。

饶是杨修也是第一次遇到这种情况，急的他束手无策。手下的衣衫都被汗浸透了，便只得先把曹植的衣裳褪了下去。  
曹植一声低吟，烫红的脸颊侧了侧，去蹭那只微凉的手。杨修缩了一下手指，又张开了，贴到他脸上，凑近了唤道：“公子……”  
曹植睫毛颤抖了一下，抬起了手，火热的掌心胡乱抓住脸上那只手，湿热的唇舌便印上去。

杨修一个激灵便抽回手，他心头如鼓，望着榻上遍身潮红一丝不挂的人，一咬牙转身从卧室中出来，推开门唤来一个小厮：“去、去药铺买……那种药的解药，快去！”  
小厮大约年纪尚轻，愣了一下，眼里满是疑惑：“杨公子，哪种药？”  
“就是……你问问店家便知道了！快着点！”

杨修把小厮打发了去，他在情事上也略懂些，却断然不敢用冷水给曹植解了欲火。  
倘若给他身子落下了什么毛病，自己不得心疼死。  
曹植此时浑身都在打颤，两眼被欲望烧得通红，眸中似是含泪，光滑的胸脯剧烈喘息，口中阵阵呻吟，双腿蜷起不住地蹭着。  
杨修万分焦急，却手足无措，心中只盼着那小厮能把解药带回来。

足足一刻钟那小厮才气喘吁吁的跑回，说是寻便了周围药铺也买不到杨修说的那种药。  
杨修坐在曹植身边，急的百爪挠心。他望着曹植在欲海中煎熬，脑中突然浮现了一个念头——不行！他们本就是密友，纵然杨修心存爱慕，也断然不能做出这等不韪之事来。

曹植此时眼前一片迷乱光影不住旋转，连耳边的声响都是模糊的。他早被情药烧光了理智，只由着意识在欲海中沉浮。他恍惚看到身边一个人影，也不管是谁，便一把拉住那温凉的手，将滚烫如火的身子贴了上去。  
这一挣动，曹植的发髻便开了，簪子当啷掉到了地上，一头乌发也披散下来，一缕缕贴在雪白脊背上。

杨修心中紧绷的一根弦，脆生生的断了。

他俯身吻住了他。  
双唇胶着在一起，直到对方都喘不过气来。  
曹植紧紧攀着他身子，腿间尚且发育的那物直挺着，难耐的蹭着杨修。他未经过情事，不知如何做才能让自己更舒服些。此时唇只贴在杨修耳边，断断续续朝他吐着热气儿：“好难受…帮帮我…”

杨修贴在他身上，虔诚的顺着那修长的脖颈一寸寸的吻下去，直吻到前胸。  
他也是个风流的，耐不住心火时，曾去那听雨轩寻个和曹植模样有几分相似的小倌玩过几回，男子身上的事也懂些。  
他却万分想不到有一天能和他交颈同欢，慰了这见不得人的苦思之情。

杨修的手指插入他被汗水浸湿的发间，指尖一绕摘下他送他的抹额，顺手放在榻边的抽屉里。  
公子，你可知，山有木兮木有枝。

杨修低头含住他胸前红樱，轻吮慢舔，直把那乳首嘬得肿硬发红，沾着津液，光滑的胸前湿红亮痕一片。  
曹植神智恍惚中只搂紧了身上那人，不由自主的将胸往前蹭了蹭，似是迎合，被他弄得舒服，唇齿间溢出阵阵轻吟。  
杨修又吮上另一边的红果，手却向下握住了他硬挺滚烫的物什，听到身下人的喘息蓦地粗重起来。他手上微微加重了些力道，十分有技巧的揉捏动作起来。

曹植本就被药煎熬了许久，又是初尝情事，只觉得快感如潮水一波一波的漫过身子，浸得骨头发软，只想索取更多。他的脸蹭着杨修，双唇如沾着血般殷红娇嫩，想去寻些温凉。  
不知何时两人一偏了头，曹植恰好吻上他的唇。曹植尚在混沌中，何尝懂得亲吻，只是用小舌轻轻舔着。  
这无意识的动作对杨修来说如同引诱一般，将他的满腹欲火腾的点燃了，手上不自觉一紧，待他回过神时，曹植已在他手上泄了。

杨修听得他呻吟了一声，身子止不住的微微颤抖。杨修知他泄了一遭不会有太大事，若那药轻些的话，这便过去了。他是不想破他身子的，自己染了这断袖之癖倒罢了，让他好端端做个男儿。  
他生生压下了心头欲念，望着那汗津津的身子依旧是潮红遍布，似是熟透了的红桃一般诱人，却丝毫没有消退的迹象。  
果不其然，不过半刻，曹植腿间那物又颤巍巍的挺立起来。

曹植浑身瘫软，毫无力气，只觉得心头烈火又翻腾的更厉害，直把他烧的欲昏欲死。他低声呜咽，喘息里已带着哭腔，长睫紧闭，生理的泪水顺着绯红的脸颊流下来。  
都是自己的错，让他受了这般罪。  
“公子……”他满是心疼的唤他，却不敢再做什么出格之事。

曹植半张着口轻喘，十分费力的吐出几个字，少年嗓音染了情欲，青涩而沙哑：“帮我……求你……”  
自己爱慕的数年之人亲口在耳边说出这种话，谅是任何一个男人也忍不住冲动。  
还未等他说完，杨修狠狠的吻上那唇，水润的唇已经被蹂躏的有些红肿。唇齿间的啧啧水声清晰可闻，间杂着阵阵难耐的喘息和呻吟。

杨修用膝盖顶开他腿间，就着沾满了浊液的手顺着臀缝滑下去，趁曹植疲于应付唇舌之际，将一指探进穴去。  
从未被异物入侵的小穴猛然收到刺激，曹植身子一弓，一口咬在杨修唇上。  
大约是咬破了。

杨修只好吻着他耳垂，柔声劝慰道：“别怕，不痛的……”一边说着，那根手指便轻轻抽动起来。  
他怎能把对小倌粗鲁的手段用在他身上，这是他恨不得护在心尖儿上的人。  
许是因为药的作用，那小穴湿热紧滑，在杨修的细致扩张下，不多时已容了三根手指进去。  
曹植大约也渐渐适应了，十分顺从的由着他动作。

杨修再也忍不住，胯下之物涨得生疼硬挺，便将手指抽出来。那后穴猛然失去了填充，巨大的空虚感紧紧包裹住曹植，连那呻吟都蓦地变了个调儿。  
杨修见他如此反应，知他是动了情欲，便也不再隐忍，将阳物缓缓送了进去。  
“啊——嗯啊，痛……”他想把身上的人推开，却毫无力气。  
那紧致湿热的软肉牢牢裹住炽热，冲顶的快感刺激的杨修头皮发麻，但他顾及曹植是初尝情事，便压了七分的欲念，缓缓的抽送，等他先适应了。

抽送了约有数十来下，穴内渐渐顺滑起来，曹植也不再抗拒，后头钻心的麻痒得到纾解，他浑身绵软，也想不及到底发生了什么，只是本能的迎合着身上的人。  
杨修轻轻抱着身下的人，下头的动作却一刻也不松懈，在他体内蹭过一处时便感到人儿呼吸蓦地粗重，险些呻吟出口。杨修便知是那隐秘之处了，却惊异他这地方与旁人比来长得倒浅。  
这是他的小公子，旁人又如何比得。

这场情事也不知折磨了曹植多长时间，前头疼涨得厉害，在杨修的温存抚弄之下只是不出精。他脑子昏昏沉沉，只觉得欲死欲活。  
杨修瞧他几乎有些晕厥，便加大抽送，次次顶在那处，深冲浅刺、重磨轻挑用足了手段，又伸手去抚慰他前头，手上也加了力道揉捻。  
曹植张开嘴，却叫不出声音，眼前一片片眩晕的白光，突来的快感刺激得他浑身颤抖，身体却自然地收缩咬紧了，一阵阵痉挛着裹住深入其中的阳物。

杨修闷哼一声，撤腰而出，方抽出，便丢盔卸甲，堪堪泄在他股间。再看曹植，却已昏了过去，垂首伏在他肩上，头发已挣开了，洒了一身。朝下看时，却见他胯间那物仍陆陆续续射着阳精，将两人下 身弄得黏湿不堪，一片狼藉。  
杨修伸手下去，将那物裹在掌心揉弄了几下，待它慢慢吐尽了，犹有白液断续流出来。又用指尖去刮顶端的小孔，过了半晌，方软了下去。  
杨修清理好两人身子，将他安顿下来，拿过被子轻轻盖上。

那人遍身情潮初退，眼睫上犹缀着泪珠，那么安然睡在雪白的榻上，呼吸微弱。  
杨修痴痴看着他，一时间心旌摇荡，不由自主的吻上他的额头。  
神圣而又虔诚。

心悦君兮君不知。

窗外，目睹了这一切的小厮紧紧捂住嘴巴，瞠口结舌，瞪大了眼，一句话也说不出。


End file.
